gearsofwarfandomcom-20200222-history
Anthony Carmine
Background Carmine is a deceased Gear originally assigned to Delta Squad before he was killed by a Sniper. Carmine was the youngest member of Delta Squad prior to his death. He would run out into the open in combat, probably thinking that his Gear status made him invincible. He was the most enthusiastic COG often revving his chainsaw after carving up a Drone. Carmine was a very gung-ho character, often eager to fight the Locust Horde. He was also the first member of Delta Squad to die. Ironically, he was the only one to wear a helmet, and was the only one to get shot in the head. In the 'Versus' section of the options, his description states that he was also voted "most likely to get shot" at the military academy. Multiplayer Carmine is also a playable character for the COG team during multiplayer matches. Quotes *"Hey, are you the Marcus Fenix? The one who fought at Aspho Fields?" (Marcus: Yep.) "Wow! Cool!" (said in the chopper after the first chapter of the game) *"I've got a problem. Something's wrong with this thing. It keeps jamming! See?" (Said immediately before being shot in the head by a Locust sniper) *"SOMEBODY HELP ME!" (Says while downed in game or multiplayer) *"Vmmmmrrrr!!!" (Yells during/after Chainsawing a Locust) *"Die, Freak!" (Randomly plays after Curb Stomping Locust in Multiplayer) *"AtteeeeeenTION!" (Randomly plays after Curb Stomping Locust in Multiplayer) *"Aaaannd... DEAD!" (Randomly plays after Curb Stomping Locust in Multiplayer) *"Let's DO THIS!" (When he gets a Perfect Reload in Multiplayer) *"Ahhhh...! Damnit!" (When he performs a Failed Active Reload in Multiplayer) *"Shit yeah!" (After kills with melee or when he performs a Perfect Reload in Multiplayer) *"Eat It!" (sometimes when he kills an enemy with a Headshot) *"SWEET." (after picking up a special weapon) *"Lock 'n' Load!" (after picking up a special weapon) *"Had To Happen!" (kills with Headshot) *"Good To Go." (after picking up a random weapon) *"Another dead grub!" (after killing a random player in multiplayer) *"Hey!" (getting shot at) *"Hey, you're blockin' my shots, man!" (shooting a teammate) *"Come on, baby! DIE for papa!" (says after random Curb Stomp) *"Got 'em." (after picking up grenades or ammo) *"Lucky shot!" (after getting revived) *"Ohhhh, YEAH!" (after he or another player performs a Headshot, even if not fatal) *"Yeah, you ain't so tough now, are ya!" (sometimes after a one-shot kill, Curb Stomp, or a Headshot) *"Dammit, they're tough..." (after being revived by a team mate in multiplayer) *"Errrrggh!" (after jamming his gun during an active reload) *"Get UP!" (after reviving a teammate) *"SUCK IT! SUCK IT!" (says after random headshot) *"ONE DEAD GRUB!" (says after killing a Locust) *"Not Agaaain!" (says after reviving a team mate) *"NO IT CANT BE!" (After missing an active reload) *"Your even uglier when your dead! (Curb Stomp) *"Oh! I GOT SOME ON ME!" (Chainsawing an enemy) Trivia *The fact that Carmine is the only character to get sniped is an internal joke at Epic, because a study conducted by them found that soldiers who wear helmets are the ones who get shot the most because the helmet restricts peripheral vision. (this information was obtained through the podcast GEARScast) *Carmine is a shade of red similar to those worn by security officers (redshirts) of the series Star Trek. Those normally unnamed security officers were almost always the first to get killed, thus alerting the actual characters to the attack without injuring any key roles. This joke appears also in the character Redshirt Gyules. Category:Gear Soldier